


Tresspasser

by Ixaram



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixaram/pseuds/Ixaram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the new DLC trailer. Eralan Lavellan encounters Solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tresspasser

"I suspect you have questions.” 

Was that all he could say?

It had been two years. Two years without a word. 

Two years looking down from her balcony hoping that maybe, just maybe he would return. 

Two years of waiting. Wishing that every time she opened her lilac eyes that she would wake from the nightmare she called her life. 

Two years of fighting. Closing the remaining rifts, traversing the Deep Roads. Traveling southern Thedas hoping to catch a glance, just some sign that he was alright. 

Two years of politics spiraling into ruin. The entirety of the world blamed her. She had sacrificed everything for Thedas. It had given her nothing in return. 

Two years turned her twenty-four winters to twenty-six. 

Two years had hardened the ever-smiling child. She had created an aloof mask that her inner circle rarely saw removed. 

How many arrows had she spent? How many blades had she been through? How many lives had she taken? How many families had she destroyed? 

So why? Why did she want to embrace him? Why did seeing him make her feel centuries younger? Why did the familiarity of his voice make her feel like the same young elf that had stumbled out of that cabin in haven all those years ago? Why did seeing him make her believe that maybe she didn’t have to die here?

Why did tears spill down her bare cheeks?

Why were the first words from her mouth, “Why didn’t you come home, Solas?”


End file.
